razetwofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Qwerty282
Welcome Hi, welcome to Raze Two Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Credits System page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Platinum123 (Talk) 04:28, October 8, 2011 Hi, wasn't it you who edited the page I created, the Frozen Death? Thanks a lot on improving it and I improved it even more. Why don't we start a page on the alien campaign? I finished the alien campaign and I know what happens afterwards. Why don't you start on the page and we'll improve it together along with a few fellas? You're online? Lets start a chat now! Hi, this is TH3R34L, I don't want to be an admin. Thank you. TH3R34L 22:17, October 19, 2011 (UTC)TH3R34L Hi qwerty, why don't we talk every approximately 9:50pm Greenwitch Mean Time every day? (The time I sent my message- I mean NOW) That guy banned me by mistake and technically, cloak IS considered under weapons because it is used to harm people inderectly. I am the founder and your HoS, so stop criticizing my every move! anyway, we need to concentrate on level walkthroughs now. Don't activate the Weapons badges track yet. I need to continue testing the line. ____Platinum123____ 11:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Dear Qwerty282, Recently, I noticed that you have been changing the names of the badges. I warn you to stop renaming them. They are named like this for a purpose. For convenience's sake, I have decided to rename back some badges. Now, for the important plan at hand. I have sent a message to 'Spartan-Skull', founder of Raze Wiki in an attempt to establish ties between his and our wiki. As the great Kong Zi said: "Out of three of your companions, at least one will be able to guide you in something that you lack." Even though his wiki's contents are not up to standards, he still owns the naming rights to Raze Wiki, which is a far more general term than ours. Due to this reason, I believe that we should establish ties with them. What do you think? Cheers,Platinum123 ____Platinum123____ 05:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) You're online? can you please join me in chat? Dear Qwerty282, Regarding the approval of the establishing ties, We have not got a CO (Confirmed Offer) from Spartan-Skull yet. However, you may help by supporting me in the edits on this wiki. First things first, remember NOT to rename the badges without my permission. Secondly, go check out www.raze.wikia.com, Spartan-Skull's wiki. The wiki is like, totally messed up. DO NOT EDIT THE WIKI until Spartan gives the CO. Thank you, Platinum123 ____Platinum123____ 11:44, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I see you take screenshots. Can you take one for me? Citrus-404 20:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 2 things: *A Raze 1 Character: Preset 2, called Lt ''. '' Citrus-404, with a military personality, and an Assault Rifle. *A Raze 2 character: Using Camouflage skin, with Static Field equipped. Named Capt.Citrus-404. If you can, can you get him firing with a Precision Laser in Dome (Night), with shields (partial or full, doesn't matter)? It doesn't matter what he is shooting at. Thanks, and can you tell me how you take a screenshot? Citrus-404 21:44, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Dear Qwerty282, We have decided to create a sister wiki called Raze 1 Wiki :http://razeone.wikia.com/wiki/Raze_One_Wiki We hope that you be able to go there and become a valuable addition to another wiki. Platinum123, Founder of Raze 2 Wiki and Raze 1 Wiki Hey, I think that the pages with Md.Sage, J.Rocket, and Ex.Treem should be kept together. In fact, Cpt. Biggs should be put on that page too, since there is not much information to put on those pages to make "full" articles. But it should be renamed to "Human Allies". ' Your Comrade, Captain Comrade Citrus-404' Talk You're online! Qwerty282, You're back! Here's what's going on right now- *We have daily challenges on the homepage. *The Raze 2'er has only been here for a few week and he's more ranked than you! (Although he tends to use use us to go up the rank, which is a bit of cheating...(Nevermind) *Everyone will be online together to chat on probably every Saturday, Greenwitch Mean Time approx 9:30pm- that inclues: The Raze 'er, Platinum123, Citrus-404, the Raze 2'er, and I. *We have reached more than 360 photos *More than 3000 edits *11 wiki contributors help hi i've been plying raze 2 for a while now and i've people change the credits using cheat engine 6.1. I followed their steps exactly and no addresses could be found after the second scan.is it possible that it's not working because im using a google chrome extension?or do i need an armor games account?please reply as soon as possible Khewks 08:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Qwerty282, Looks like you are currently online. Why not chat with me? Cheers, Your Comrade, Platinum123 Social Networks= |-| Contact Me= |-| 02:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I have posted two Raze 2 youtube videos up onto youtube. Unfortunately, I don't use a hypercam and it was taken inside a classroom (It doesn't show any faces, just the computer screen) and it was ''hacked. ''(I'm not a hacker, but my friends insisted on me making a video of Raze 2 hacked. sorry) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_W-5XTtx1w http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAmQIyobfy0 Chihang321 23:45, December 20, 2011 (UTC)chihang321 Hey Qwerty282, I see you are online now. Why not join me for a chat? Cheers, Your Comrade, Platinum123 Social Networks= |-| Contact Me= |-| 08:12, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Dear Qwerty282, Please join Raze Three Wiki. It is still in Beta Construction, so i need your help to transfer over templates and spruce up the place. Cheers, Platinum123